The Elementalists - The One For Her
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: Atlas' twin (Dakota) has always been the center of attention in their group of friends while she seems to always be forgotten. However, when a boy comes into her life who is as introverted and insecure with a gift of his own & his willingness to help the Pend Pals. How will Atlas deal with falling in love despite rebuffing it? (Atlas x OC) (Beginning of The Elementalists Book 2)
1. In the Shadows

_?.?.? POV_

_The rumors spread like crazy that Raife tried to kidnap, take the magick of, then kill Dakota and Atlas. Now Professor Swan is the new Dean despite having no leg which was severed by Raife's blood magick. Apparently he completely had the twins in his grasp for the taking but the lucky touching of their two hands caused his machine to be overwhelmed with magick and malfunction. All is well; no casualties for the good guys and Dakota was named top of our class. Sounds like I'm a close friend of their inner circle right? Not at all, I'm simply watching diligently and have been since the day I saw a brunette girl my age crawl out of water instead of emerging out of the Hall of Mirrors. So who am I? A nobody with minimal secrets and an unrelenting desire to beware of others instead of myself, perhaps this is why I can't simply forget about Dakota, Atlas, Shreya, Beckett, Zeph, Griffin, and Aster. Now we are in our second year but despite being up to date with everything they're up to, I cannot go up to them and start a conversation. Shreya once complimented my outfit even thought it was a backhanded compliment... my response? 'Thanks' as if that was going to spark anything. Will it sound weird when they find out I have practically been spying on them for an entire year? I could not help myself, I saw Dakota emerge from the water, I saw Atlas sneaking around campus, and most importantly I saw them ditching the dance for what turned out to be the battle with Raife. It was always those situations where I wanted to make myself available in case they needed help but they never did. Someone else was always there to assist, leaving me stuck in the shadows. I never was good at making friends when I was little or even now so for this upcoming year it would take another catastrophe in order for me to finally do something about my anti-social nature._

* * *

_Third Person, __Penderghast College_

"I'm so glad at least one of you showed up; although you are very late and classes start tomorrow." The RA says with a menacing tone, "However, the good news is that you drew the short stick which is really the best stick out of the bunch, didn't you Lance?" Her tone does a one-eighty, as she smiles and gives Lance the surprising news, "Your dorm is officially all to yourself."

"How is that possible?" Lance glances around expecting to be pranked at any moment, "What happened to my roommate?"

"It seems that she transferred but we can fix that if you prefer to have a roommate-!"

"No!" Lance shouts but quickly grimaces, "Sorry for the shouting but no, it's ok... I got lucky I suppose. She was very bubbly and would always try to get me involved in whatever she was doing."

"That's so sweet, if only she stuck around maybe we could've seen a breakthrough with you."

"Maybe some other time." Lance nods, politely waves, and walks off presumably to head upstairs but the sounds of clashing doors halted him as seven students came in at the same time. The same seven Lance has been spying on for an entire school year.

"That was crazy! The way he was able to do all of that but not even know is unbelievable."

"That's because it was unbelievable Griffin." An aggressive tone is heard from Atlas, "He totally knew what he was doing."

"What did he want with you?" Shreya pleadingly looks at Dakota

"You heard as much as I did, it was so odd."

"He did say he would return." Aster mumbles

"Great, one more thing we have to worry about besides classes starting." Zeph sighs

"You got something to say?" All attention turned to Beckett who was now facing towards Lance

_"Crap... I was just staring at them after all."_

"..." Lance narrows his eyes and does not reply

"Lay off him Harrington." Atlas shrugs, "We were stupidly loud, I wouldn't be surprised if everybody came out of their dorms to look at us like we're crazy."

"Yeah Beckett you can't just call out whoever you want, besides this guy looks chill." Shreya walks up to Lance and smirks at him, "He's even ready for class tomorrow, all black, very simple but stylish."

"Thanks." Lance nods and walks past all of them with no more words to spew "_REALLY? 'Thanks' again?"_

_Lance remains calm and collected at face value despite burning up on the inside, rushing to his dorm and shutting the door behind him was the closest_

"If I can't be social with the nicest people on campus how do I expect to get along with anybody?" He sighs and lies down on the couch inside his dorm, unsure of his future in this second year in Penderghast

* * *

_The next day, History of Spells class_

"Look at that, everyone chose to sit anywhere but next to me." Lance shrugs and anxiously rubs his hands which were covered by leather gloves with the tips cut off.

"Good morning class and welcome to the History of Spells!" A young woman passes by all the students and turns when she reaches the front of the class. "I have something fun planned today that by the time you leave you'll wish it never ended. Before that of course I must introduce myself. My name is Katrina, but you may call me Professor Harrington."

"Harrington huh?" Lance glares at Beckett who also got looks from everyone including Dakota who was sitting right next to him

"No worries everyone I will not play favorites, my brother will have to work as hard as the rest of you." Katrina smiles and swiftly moves along with her lesson, "The Weapon Forging spell yes, all that needs to be said is that it was first used to create Excalibur. This spell is a combination Metal-Fire spell, with predominant energies in the metal realm."

"Fire, Ok. Metal? Not exactly my forte but this should not be too difficult." Lance focuses on tuning out everyone around him and focusing on Katrina

"Focus your fire magick into a forge, heating it to the most extreme temperatures you can raise it to while keeping it stabilized. Then you mold, shape, and re-solidify the metal into the shape you desire. Kinda. Like. THIS!" Katrina speaks with complete confidence as she demonstrates the spell whilst she describes it, the last steps go as planned when the metal in her hands forms into a long sword with a gleaming jewel in its hilt. "Now it's your guys turn, good luck." Katrina winks as she chucks metal in front of every student

"No pressure." Lance mumbles, "Literally. All eyes are on Beckett." He looks at the boy who put him on the spot the day before as he and Dakota both forge their weapons with ease, a long rapier and beautiful dagger are soon admired by Katrina as she stops by their desks first.

"Class please take a look at these two stellar examples, what lovely craftsmanship Dakota. You too Beckett. I have a feeling you two will be a pleasure to have in class if this is anything to go by."

"No thank you, I would much rather be that slow river under the bridge." Lance's calm demeanor quickly turns around as his hands crackle with the briefs sounds of electricity, "W-what!? N-no! Not yet!" He quickly gets it under control as only a few students turn to look at him but all they see is Lance with a basic forge. "Close call, now let's wrap it up." Metal magick leads the chunk of metal given to him right into the flames, allowing Lance to make any weapon of his choosing.

"Oh my." Katrina's eyes light up as Lance seems to have an idea that tops Beckett's, Dakota's, and possibly even her forged weapon but out of nowhere the process is cut short and all that is presented in front of her is a metal staff. "This sure is something."

"Is it?" Beckett suddenly was right behind his sister with his finished rapier in hand, "I don't think everyone listened to your lesson."

"I went for quality over aesthetic." Lance mumbles as he hands it to Katrina

"Hmm." She grabs the staff and smiles as she is able to swing, lift, and lower it despite it seeming like a heavy staff. "It's so light but it feels so strong. Beckett, may I?" She reaches for the rapier

"Katrina please I don't think you want to test the two. My rapier is almost perfect with the precise technique used to forge it while his is simply... MY POINT IS, surely you do not want to destroy his forged weapon, how else will he receive a gr-!"

_**SMASH!**_

_Katrina tested Beckett's confidence by extending her arm with Lance's staff and slamming Beckett's rapier into it._

"It's not possible!" Beckett kneels down and picks up shattered pieces of his rapier

"It's nothing fancy but it's light, feels great on the hand, it does not tire the hand nor make you feel like you're carrying a lightweight, and it is very strong. Excellent job overall." Katrina returns the staff and moves on

"Excellent? B-but a rapier is th-! His staff wasn't even forged pro-! He-!" Beckett frowns and returns to his seat in a huff

"So much for going un-noticed." Lance carefully looks over at Beckett who is blatantly staring right at him. _"Yeah, that totally went well, thanks Professor Harrington."_

* * *

_Days pass and the only thing that changes about Lance is his idea of going under the radar, the incident that occurred in the History of Spells class was the last one where the shy introvert made himself stick out. All he does is the bare minimum of what is required whilst hiding his true potential from those he wished to share with_

"Dinner couldn't hurt right now, I'm not exactly starving but I get really anxious when I don't eat." Lance opens the doors and slowly steps into the dinning hall

"...Cap, you're doing it wrong!"

"Crap, everyone get down!"

_Sparks fly as the magick from the upperclassman begins to crackle_

"What are they doing?" Lance eyes the rogue magick as it shoots towards Dakota who was sitting not too far away

"Get out of the way!" Atlas shouts

"Maybe I can-!" Lance stops himself as the distance between the magick and Dakota is too close for him to try any sort of spell to stop it

"Ahh!" Dakota puts her hands up to embrace the impact whew a massive shield expands with a hiss of air from what was a little charm in her hand within seconds.

_The magick slams into the shield but the shields is ultimately victorious as it absorbs the energy and then shrinks back down to the size of the charm._

"What was that?" Dakota can barely pick up a letter from off the ground due to the scare and shakiness of her hands

_Everybody except for Lance was either ducked under a table and scramble far away from the magick, despite the crackling, shredding, and impact of the air shield, the second year loner remained still and calm as if someone wasn't seconds away from being seriously hurt if not, killed._

"I see..." Aster speaks as she and Beckett are now eyeing Lance

_"Now I'm grabbing their attention but for all the wrong reasons." Lance shakes his head and storms out of the dining hall without getting anything to eat._

"Why were they staring at me? Do they know something's off? They can't possibly know about..." Lance sighs and rubs his head roughly, as he quickly walks back to his dorm. "Maybe I should just let it be known about this. After all, isolating myself from the world now makes it hard for me to socialize even in the slightest."

_Lance exits the main building, extends his arms, and turns his hands to face the sky. He lets out a deep exhale and shuts his eyes, many thoughts rush through his head: the names of spells from last year, his inability to move outside his protective bubble, the constant paranoia he suffers from, etc. Until finally when he relaxes his mind, opens his eyes and lays them upon what he now has in his hands... lightning._

"I've heard all the Att's known in the realm of magick, but I wonder if it's too late to scribble Lightning-Att on there."

_Lance smiles as he easily maneuvers the lightning to spread out into multiple individual bolts before they suddenly retract and morph into a sword._

"Is this really a curse? Surely somebody out there would love to know about this." Lance assures himself with an even bigger smile before walking off.


	2. Hidden Passion

_One week later, The Greenhouse_

_"Amazing that Dakota nearly being killed in the dining hall is still the talk of campus" Lance rolls his eyes as he sits at a table ironically behind Dakota, Atlas, and Aster. "I figured that charm in her possession would be on the tip of everyone's tongues."_

"Good morning class. Today we are beginning our lessons on restorative magick." The voice of Professor Kontos is heard from a distance as he enters the greenhouse and makes his way to the front of the class. "Now I understand that this may be tricky for some of you, so this will be a companion lesson."

"Yes! Let's do this Azure." Dakota slaps her table with excitement as her black/purple arylu emerges from the ether

"Rowrf!"

_Which is then also followed by a second arylu, this one being blue/black._

"Rwooof!"

"Oh you want to help too Navi? Awesome!"

"She has two? And only one of them is evolved. Just great..." Lance sighs and rests his chin on the table, "I haven't seen my companion since I first got him; the damn gorgue."

"Very well class, it is up to you to improve the health of these sick plants, I am here to help if you really require some assistance. Although I'm sure our resident wood nymph Aster D'Yew, is happy to assist too."

"But of course!" Aster smiles brightly, "I do this type of magick all the time back home."

_Professor Kontos walks around the class, setting down potted trees in front of students, their leaves are withered and brown, with the entire thing nearly tipping over._

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Lance looks up and sees Atlas turned towards him, "Oh, yes."

"No need to fake it in front of me, I know this is such a drag." Atlas smirks

"Good luck."

"Yeah, sure." Atlas coldly turns around

_"O for Three now with Shreya, Beckett, and now Atlas. This just isn't meant to be I suppose." Lance looks up at the one person sitting next to him but she has no problem restoring the tree back its former glorious state._

"Damn I barely got to see how it's done, how about them-!" Lance tries to peak at Dakota and Aster, but they too are already finished, "Whatever, let's just get through this already." He focuses on his dying tree and struggles to come up with any words of encouragement, "Come on you, I know we take you for granted with the amount of life you give this planet but if you stay in this position you'll be in a worse spot than ME, you don't wanna do that, do you?"

_...Silence... until g__iggling can he heard from the girl sitting next to Lance_

"Ok." Lance rolls his eyes and slides the potted tree away from him

"Work damn it!" Atlas slams her fist against the table

"Whoa Atlas slow down, what's the matter?" Dakota turns towards her sister

"I've been talking to this stupid plant for nearly fifteen minutes but nothing's happening! Toughen up, be stronger, fix itself. Did anything happen? No! It wants to be assisted throughout the entire process."

"Atlas that's kind of the point." Dakota turns her head over in confusion

"You need to encourage it Atlas." Aster with a panicked tone closely monitors the plants

"I am, being a realist is the best for this plant." Atlas says nonchalantly

"No no, what Aster means is that you have to be nice."

"Do not panic Atlas, you can do it, I'm sure of it, maybe you just need some help." Aster looks at Dakota and her companions

"I do? Hell no." Atlas crosses her arms

"Come on Atlas we believe in you. Why don't you get help from me and we can-!" Dakota prepares to offer her services but then her eyes land on Lance who has just about given up, "Hey look, it's him again." She waves and tries to get his attention

"Ah yes, the one one Beckett cannot stop speaking of." Aster smiles

"I'm assuming it is for all the wrong reasons." Lance picks his head up again and acknowledges them.

"Yup." Dakota nods and tugs on Atlas' shoulder, "Better yet, why don't you and Lance help each other out since you're both struggling."

"Yeah great logic." Atlas frowns, "He's not even in a better spot than me."

"She's not wrong." Lance mumbles, "Wood magick and I just don't get along. I have come to the conclusion that it hates me."

"Do not say that!" Atlas cries out, "Wood magick is for everyone, even for a... forgive me, but what is your attunement?"

"Li-!" Lance stops himself, "Fire."

"Even Shreya can do wood magick with ease and she is quite... stubborn? Yes, now come on let's get through this, stat." Atlas stands up, picks up her chair & plant and positions herself across from Lance, with both of their withering plants sitting next to one another.

"Think about how much you want to help this plant." Aster stands over them as if she were the professor

"This might help too." Dakota stands beside Aster and forcefully tugs Atlas and Lance's left and right hands together

"How does this help?" Atlas narrows her eyes at her sister and Aster

"I've seen both of you do magick before and clearly you can do this, but maybe feeling each others energy will boost you towards succeeding at an even faster rate." Dakota struggles through her sentence but finishes it nonetheless.

"That made no sense and I'm pretty sure this only works with you and I, but if it'll shut you up I'll try." Atlas grasps Lance's hand and closes her eyes, her cold aura suddenly starts to heat up before her entire body is jolted with a quick spark, "W-what the hell!"

"What happened?" Dakota looks at Atlas with concern

"It worked, but are you sure you're a fire-att?" Atlas glares across the table

"Unless Professor Kontos wants to re-test me, I think so." Lance shrugs and shuts his eyes as he within seconds figures out Atlas, "You are very cold but also quite soothing."

"That sounds just like my sister." Dakota claps, "Now that you two feel different vibes, let's try to put that towards your plants."

_Lance and Atlas look at each other, nod, and loosen the grip of their linked hands as they use their free hands to touch the leaves of their plants._

"Excellent, now send all of your magick to those happy thoughts."

"I'm helping you." Atlas mumbles

"You are an important part of this world and I wish to assist." Lance follows

_As they speak with magick being carefully executed, the injured and withering leaves perk up._

"T-they listened..."

"See that wasn't so hard, right?" Dakota nudges on Atlas' shoulder

"Oh be quiet already." Atlas retaliates with a punch to Dakota's shoulder.

_Out of nowhere Aster is seen wrapping her arms around Lance and giving him a big hug_

"Lance, this is incredible." She happily states

"Whoa, what is?" Lance opens his eyes and sees that his plant was above par from what was asked. Atlas stopped when her plant was back to normal but he unknowingly made his grow to the point where his potted plant was nearly touching the ceiling of the greenhouse.

"I thought you said you sucked with wood magick?" Atlas raises an eyebrow

"I do Atlas." Lance raises an eyebrow, "There's no way I did this, Aster did you?"

"Not at all, I was just guiding you with words." Aster releases the hold and backs up as Professor Kontos approaches them.

"I see you are helping each other out. I have been watching you two closely and you both have made excellent progress, good job Atlas and Lancel-!."

"It's just Lance."

"I see, my apologies." Kontos nods and turns to Aster, "And you Ms. D'Yew have been a marvelous assistant. Amazing work by all six of you." Kontos recognizes even Dakota's companions before walking over to another desk.

"Thanks for the help Atlas." Lance extends his hand out for a handshake

"Us holding hands wasn't enough!?" Atlas says before her widen with shock, "Wait what?"

"Atlas!" Dakota snaps

"I'm sorry." Atlas sighs, "I'm just not used to others helping me and please don't thank me, this was all you." She nods and shakes Lance's hand

"It was a team effort." Aster smiles as her vines extend to pat Lance and Atlas' shoulders

"Well it was nice to officially meet you Lance." Dakota claps her hands together, "To think I've seen you around campus for an entire year but we never once spoke."

_"Huh, so it wasn't just a one way thing." Lance chuckles_

"A new friend? How wonderful, I just have this good feeling about the rest of today. Dakota and Atlas how would you like to visit my grove and the saplings later?" Aster looks over at Lance, "Would you like to join us as well?"

"Me?" Lance slowly shakes his head, "But you don't know me."

"Exactly!" Dakota jumps, "We want to get to know you some mo-!"

"That's not what he means." Atlas cuts her off, "You're about to show us around your grove yeah, but he's asking why him? We just got to know him right now."

"Oh..." Aster rubs her chin, "That's ok, the more the merrier."

"Um, ok I'm in." Lance nods

"Splendid." Aster claps

_Conveniently class is dismissed, as Professor Kontos makes his closing statement complimenting everybody for their good work or hard effort. The students quickly make their way out; except Lance who remains seated with his eyes locked on his plant._

"Confused?" Professor Kontos is suddenly back in the picture as he towers over him

"Very, I never did well with wood magick until literally right now." Lance frowns

"It is rare to come across a student who frequently undersells their abilities."

"Just because I'm not openly social with everybody-!"

"You did not even give it a chance until Ms. D'Yew and her friends encouraged you."

"Okay, maybe I am stronger than I let on." Lance looks down at his hands and smirks at his hidden magick

"If you are holding back, you should schedule a time as to when to stop. Myself, the other professors, and your new friends would love to see how strong you really are Lance." Professor Kontos nods and walks back to his desk

"I'll sure think about it." Lance mumbles and promptly walks out of the greenhouse

* * *

_Later that day_

"I am glad you didn't forget about me, I honestly would've just kept wondering where in the world Aster's grove would be."

"Please it was our pleasure." Dakota nudges her sister

"R-right." Atlas nods, "That and I don't want to deal with a doubtful wood nymph wondering why her new friend didn't show up. Looking at Aster's sad eyes while she pouts is not on my agenda."

"So Aster wasn't yanking my chain?" Shreya's eyes lock right on Lance, "I did not believe in the slightest when Aster said she broke through to you."

"Broke through?" Lance smiles out of generosity, "She helped me today and invited me, I could not refuse."

"No, no, no!" Aster shakes her head, "You did everything with only the help of Atlas."

"You can count me out out." Atlas shrugs, "We may have helped each other for like six seconds because our plants turned out far differently."

"Eventually I will figure out who did it." Lance mumbles as he faces Dakota

"Don't even." Dakota throws her hands up

"More guests were invited I-!" Beckett's sentence drops dead when he turns to look directly into a guy who made him look foolish in front of his sister, "What is **he** doing here?"

"You're _**still**_ not over it?" Dakota frowns

"Not ever what?" Griffin skeptically looks at Lance before turning his attention to Beckett

"Nothing." Beckett mumbles

"Lance humiliated him." Zeph laughs

"You told Zeph?" Beckett growls at Aster

"A-and everyone else, s-sorry!" Aster backs away

"Um..." Lance clears his throat, "If there is too much hostility I can always go back."

"No. Harrington should just suck it up." Atlas snarls, "Your sister already gets on my nerves, don't join her."

"A-atlas!." Dakota gasps, "Although, what she did say at the beginning is true."

"Not true!" Beckett shrugs as his jaw visibly clenches, "Can we just move along already, I'll let it go for now."

"Fantastic." Aster nods as she walks ahead of everyone to lead the way, "The saplings love hearing about my time at school."

"I have plenty of stories to add to yours. I can also tell them all about Serene and Sublime." Shreya chimes in

"Serene and Sublime?" Lance asks

"Don't." Atlas shakes her head, "You do not want to know."

"Haters." Shreya scoffs

"It's been a while since humans visited the wood nymph forest, yeah Aster?"

"Oh yes." Aster glances sadly at Dakota, "At least a century has passed since the last pair of humans have, we tend to keep to ourselves nowadays. If I told the elders, I don't think they'd want me to bring you."

"Logically." Beckett nods, "I'm assuming tensions between the attuned and wood nymphs still fraught following the Wand Wars."

"Well yeah. The attuned chopped down forests during the war." Atlas speaks

"Don't worry, the saplings are much more accepting now." Aster leads them through a cropping of trees, as the magickal wood is now visibly different from the regular woods.

"It's very lively." Lance points at the different colored light dance between the leaves along with the thin trees softly swaying in the calm afternoon breeze, "Quite energetic too."

"I'm glad to hear that, because these are my siblings the saplings!"

"Hello saplings." Dakota looks around confused, "It's very nice to meet you all?"

_The trees around rustle with a sound like bells, making Aster giggle_

"No no, these are humans, they are my friends from school."

"Interesting." Lance hears rustling grow louder in Dakota's direction

"Are they laughing at me?"

"Lightheartedly." Aster smiles "They said you look like a funny type of nymph and they want to play a game of Whispering Winds with you."

"Sure, how do you play?" Dakota smiles back

"They learn by feeling other people's magick, so you just have to cast a spell and they will try to copy you." Aster nudges Atlas as if to get ready

"Cool, let's make our magick kind and playful then." Dakota extends her hand

"Wait, i'll help too. This will also be a good way for Atlas to practice her restorative magick too."

"But we literally just did that... for hours." Atlas sighs, "I guess it couldn't hurt to practice some more, Lance wanna join in?"

"Lance perfected it already." Aster shakes her head

"I did not." Lance rubs his forehead in frustration

_Aster, Atlas, and Dakota channel their magick, the branches on each of the saplings intertwine with each other. Only a moment later do vines grow up from the ground and wrap around the three, squeezing softly._

"Wow this sucks." Atlas groans

"Liven up, this is probably the closest the saplings can get to giving hugs."

"And it's so cozy!" Aster squeals

_The branches soon let go, as they continue to rustle loudly before they slowly go quiet_

"They wanted me to tell you that they had a lot of fun playing with you, and consider you friends of the forest now." Asters smile falls to a mere grin, "I wish the rooted nymphs, the elders, were more open minded."

"The saplings are a good start." The corners of Lance's mouth perk

"I agree, surely the elders will have to like all of you too!"

"I'm not sure about that Aster. From what you've already told and have yet to tell me, they seem pretty set in their ways." Dakota visibly shook her head

"They'll come around. This is the season of Leaning Leaves! This is when nymphs learn to shed the past and focus on growing a better future. If the elders are going to let go of their prejudices, now would be ideal. Besides, you all are the most wonderful people I've ever met, if anyone can get them to see reason, it's you guys... and even you." She looks at Lance

"Again, you just met me today." Lance mumbles

"Even still." Dakota intervenes, "Wood nymphs hate attuned no matter how friendly we are to you. There's too much history between the two, it won't disappear overnight."

"I do not want the saplings to grow up brainwashed to hate attuned, especially when the option of being friends is there. Regardless of what you said, I cannot just do nothing about it, come on!" Aster laces her fingers with Dakota's and leads her further into the forest

"Did anyone's stomach just drop?" Shreya asks

"You probably ate too-!"

"I'm giving you the chance to not finish that sentence mister!" She snaps and glares at Zeph with venomous eyes

"Noted." Zeph panics and nods rapidly.

"What the..." Lance narrows his eyes as they enter an older section of the forest where indistinct faces stare out of the trunks of trees.

"Whoa." Griffin blinks and even goes as far as to rub his eyes

"I get what you mean now Shreya." Lance mumbles as his eyes remain on a wood nymph who is around a nearby tree trunk

"Aster." The nymph speaks but does not move as his body is visibly turning wooden, with his legs appearing to be rooted into the ground, "Have you come to visit? You did not send a message through the trees."

"My apologies papa, I brought my friends from school to visit and we just made a recent addition to our group. Everyone this is my papa, Yarrow. Papa these are my friends, this is Dakota, her sister Atlas, Shr-!"

_"She did what!?" Rustling from the trees is heard as the faces whispers reach the ears of the attuned friends_

"It's nice to meet you Mr. D'Y-!"

"Silence!" Yarrow's screams are aimed directly at Dakota

"That was uncalled for..." Lance frowns, "All she said was it's nice to meet you."

"Shh!" Griffin elbows him

"You brought Attuned into our forest, after everything they have done!?" Yarrow now aims his anger at Aster

"Y-yes, I wanted them to meet everyone! I thought we could talk and learn about each other."

"Nonsense! They are not to be trusted! They will destroy you and everything that is disposable to them. Have you learned nothing from I've told you about our history. Why don't you just come back to the forest and give up these ridiculous studies?"

_"Yes Aster. Come back. This is where you belong!"_

"I... I don't." Aster's eyes fill with tears as she loses the will to speak

"Stop it." Lance's voice gets only a little bit louder, but loud enough to draw the attention of Aster's father

"And you." Yarrow turns back to face Asters friends, "Leave this place now! While you are at it, cease your attempts to corrupt my Aster with your foolish ways."

"Corrupt?" Lance speaks up, "Who do you think you-!"

"WAIT!" Dakota cuts him off, "You have to believe us, we are Asters friends!"

"Yeah we would never hurt her!" Zeph joins in

"It's true!" Aster finally speaks up, "They're the most wonderful people-!"

"Lies! All attuned do is lie Aster. They're using you for their own gains, as they always have with us wood nymphs."

"If you would just listen!" Aster's face falls as she desperately pleads with her father

"No!" You've let these attuned fill your head with false stories!"

"Grr..." Lance's hands ball up into fists, he buries his fingertips as far into his palm as her can, hiding the sparks of lightning that want to come out and strike

"Don't go crazy on us Lance." Atlas nearly looks down at Lance's hands but ultimately chooses to stare daggers into Yarrow

"You need to grow up Aster and see them for they really are!" Yarrow turns away from his own daughter with disgust

_Aster runs off in tears as her new friend's anger reaches its boiling point. _

"Stop talking to her like that..." Lance's voice oozes aggression

"You dare speak to me with that tone! In my own home!?" Yarrow scowls

"Yes." Lance takes a step forward, "Unless you want to-!"

"Lance no!" Atlas shouts as she and Griffin grab onto his left and right arm

"If you won't take Aster's word for it, maybe you will listen to the saplings, they liked us all." Dakota continues being the voice of reason despite her final words being the nail in the coffin

"Yeah they were all-!" Atlas begins but whatever she was about to say was too late

"T-the saplings?" Yarrow's eyes widen before quickly twisting with rage

_The wind rips through the clearing, knocking everyone off their feet. The forest darkens and the trees loom over the entire group, casting the pend pals and Lance in shadow._

"What the hell!" Lance quickly gets back up to his feet and acts quick by helping Dakota and Atlas back to their feet

"GET OUT!"

"I get being stuck in their ways but this is savagery." Lance despite being in the dark keeps looking in the exact direction Yarrow stands

"Fighting Aster's dad will only make it worse, come on!" Atlas drags Lance as they trail behind Shreya, Zeph, Griffin, Beckett, and Dakota

_Soon enough when the sunlight is finally visible; the groups realizes they are in the exact spot just before entering Aster's home._

"Well, that could've gone a lot better." Dakota sighs

"Tell me about it." Zeph looks down in disappointment

"Over here." Lance nods towards Aster, who is seated by a stream sniffling and still crying.

"Aster..." Atlas begins with a soft tone, "Your family are a bunch of jerks."

_Dakota and Shreya turn to her with frustrated looks_

"Atlas, maybe don't say that." Shreya says softly

"She is right though, a little too brash but still right." Lance nods at Atlas

"Guys." Dakota sighs again before wrapping an arm around Aster's waist, "What they're trying to say is, we're sorry."

"No, it's not your fault. I really thought it would be different, that maybe they would finally understand."

"Oh Aster." Dakota wraps her other arm around Aster

"Anything we can do to help? A cup of cocoa, maybe?" Griffin offers

"It's okay, I should just get to the shop, though it's been slow there recently, so there won't even be any customers to talk to."

"Why don't we help you with the shop, it might cheer you up!" Zeph exclaims

"Yeah and we can help promote. We'll get you every customer possible." Shreya smiles in excitement

"O-oh, are you sure? I wouldn't want to bring to mood down for all of you."

"Don't be foolish." It's more important that you feel better, don't you agree Dakota?" Beckett turns to her

"Help run the shop? Of course, we'll be your coworkers except way better because we are also your friends!" Dakota nods

"I've never had coworkers before, it sounds fun!" Aster gets back on her feet in tow with Dakota

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Zeph runs off

_Lance hesitantly tags along as he and his new friends hurry to Penn Square_

"I got what I wanted, now I need to not screw it up." Lance smiles as he trails behind his new friends


End file.
